Cirno no perfect sansuu kyoushitsu
Lyrics Nihongo (みんなー！　チルノのさんすう教室はじまるよー！) (あたいみたいな天才目指して、がんばっていってね！) キラキラ　ダイアモンド　輝く星のように 栄光　志望校　なんとかして入ろう 天才　秀才　トップ目指して　GO GO!! (バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ) ちょ、ちが、バカじゃないもん！ (バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ) バカっていうほうがバカなのよ！ (バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ) なによ、うるさいわね！このバカ！ (バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ) 紅魔館からバスが出て　始めに三人乗りました 白玉楼で一人降りて　半人だけ乗りました 八雲さんちで二人降りて　結局乗客合計何人だ？ 答えは答えはゼロ人ゼロ人 なぜならなぜならそれは 幻想郷にバス無い 山落ち意味など無いわ　キャラクター立てばいいのよ 元気があればなんでも　①・②・⑨！ くるくる時計の針　ぐるぐる頭まわる だってつぶら目玉　二つしか無いのに 三本の針なんて　ちんぷんかん 次々問題出る　まだまだ授業続く 凍る部屋の中　ひんやりした温度も時間も気にせず ゆっくりしていってね！ (バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ) だから、バカじゃないって言ってるでしょ！ (バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ) いい加減にしないと冷凍するわよ！？ (バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ) そして、粉々になって散ればいいのよ！ (バーカバーカ　バーカバーカ) Romaji (minna! CIRNO no sansuu kyoushitsu hajimaru yo!) (atai mitai na tensai mezashite, ganbatte itte ne!) kirakira DIAMOND kagayaku hoshi no you ni eikou shiboukou nantoka shite hairou tensai shuusai TOP mezashite GO GO!! (bakabaka　bakabaka　bakabaka) cho, chiga, baka ja nai mon! (bakabaka　bakabaka　bakabaka) bakatte iu hou ga baka na no yo! (bakabaka　bakabaka　bakabaka) nani yo, urusai wa ne! kono baka! (bakabaka　bakabaka) koumakan kara BUS ga dete hajime ni sannin norimashita hakugyokurou de hitori orite hanjin dake norimashita Yakumo-san chi de futari orite kekkyoku joukyaku goukei nanninda? kotae wa kotae wa ZERO nin ZERO nin naze nara naze nara sore wa gensokyo ni BUS nai yama ochi imi nadonai wa CHARACTER tateba ii no yo genki ga areba nandemo ichi-ni-kyuu! kurukuru tokei no hari guruguru atama mawaru datte tsubura medama futatsu shika nai no ni sanbon no hari nante chinpunkan tsugi tsugi mondai deru mada mada jugyou tsuzuku kooru heya no naka hinyari shita ondo mo jikan mo ki ni sezu yukkuri shiteitte ne! (bakabaka　bakabaka　bakabaka) dakara, baka ja naitte itteru desho! (bakabaka　bakabaka　bakabaka) ii kagen ni shinai to reitou suru wa yo?! (bakabaka　bakabaka　bakabaka) soshite, konagona ni natte chireba ii no yo! (bakabaka　bakabaka) English Translation (Everybody! Cirno's math class is about to begin!) (To become a genius like me, do your best!) A sparkling diamond, shining like a star Glory, my preferred school, I'll get in somehow Genius, prodigy, aim for the top, GO GO!! (IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT) Wait, no, I'm not an idiot! (IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT) The one saying idiot is the idiot! (IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT) What, how annoying! You idiot! (IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT) A bus left the Scarlet Devil Mansion; three people boarded at the start At Hakugyokurou, one left and half a person boarded At Yakumo-san's house, two people left; so how many passengers in total? The answer is, the answer is, zero people, zero people That's because, that's because, There are no buses in Gensokyo! There's not any climax, point, or meaning. Everything will be OK as long as the character settings are fine 'n good With energy, everything is 1, 2, ⑨! The clock's hands are whirling, my head is spinning round Because there are only two round eyeballs, There are three needles, it's as clear as mud Problem after problem comes out; Still, still, the lesson continues In the frozen-aired room, without considering the temperature or time Take it easy! (IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT) I told you I'm not an idiot, didn't I? (IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT) Give it a rest or I'll freeze you! (IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT) Then you can shatter into little pieces! (IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT) Song Connections/Remixes *'チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室' is a remix of おてんば恋娘, stage 2 boss theme of the Touhou Project game 東方紅魔郷 ～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. *An EDM remix of チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室 by uno(IOSYS), titled チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室 (EDM REMIX), can be found in DanceDanceRevolution (2014). Trivia *'チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室's' lyrics reference an inside joke within the Touhou community where Cirno (in which the character's theme is in question) is labeled as a . They also reference her labeling in the manual for another Touhou game, 東方花映塚　～ Phantasmagoria of Flower View, where she is labeled number ⑨. *'チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室' received an INFINITE chart in SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection- on July 18th, 2014. It can be unlocked via INFINITE BLASTER. *'チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室' was added to pop'n music éclale on January 28th, 2016. Despite being a licensed song, チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室 was not included on the TV・J-ポップ category. *An old style pop'n music rendition of Cirno is drawn on the banner (taken from Marisa's FEVER WIN animation), but she is not playable. *In pop'n music, チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室 isn't keysounded. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Jacket Cirno_no_perfect_sansuu_kyoushitsu Jacket.png|チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室's jacket References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:Touhou Project Songs Category:Touhou Project Category:TV/Anime/Animelo Category:ARM Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:SOUND VOLTEX Songs